The present disclosure relates to an oil pan for trapping oil of an engine.
To improve the strength of the oil pan for trapping oil of an engine, reinforcing ribs have been provided on an outer surface of the oil pan (see, e.g., Japanese Utility Model Publication No. H4-132445).
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. H4-132445 discloses a technique of providing reinforcing ribs continuously in a grid shape on a bottom wall portion and a side wall of inner and outer surfaces of a resin oil pan to reduce noises caused by vibration of the resin oil pan and prevent distortion caused by heat of the oil pan.